


Meet your daughter

by Thea_rainbow



Series: Sophie [2]
Category: Sorted (Website) RPF
Genre: Baby, Daddy!Mike, M/M, daddy!ben
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-19
Updated: 2015-04-19
Packaged: 2018-03-23 13:54:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3770728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thea_rainbow/pseuds/Thea_rainbow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The nurse came out of the delivery room, holding a tiny bundle in a yellow blanket. <br/>“Meet your daughter.” She said and handed over the baby to Ben. And in that moment he was in love with this little girl.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meet your daughter

**Author's Note:**

> thanks to Ben's Instagram

The nurse came out of the delivery room, holding a tiny bundle in a yellow blanket.

“Meet your daughter.” She said and handed over the baby to Ben. And in that moment he was in love with this little girl. Mike, who stood behind him, holding Ben and supporting Ben's hand, made a sound like a sob.

“She is beautiful.” Ben whispered and turned his head to press a weak kiss to Mike's cheek before turning his full attention back to the baby.

“Do you already have a name for her?” the nurse asked, standing a bit away, leaving the new parents time and space to fully understand their new parenthood.

“Sophie.” They muttered together, sharing a smile before fixing their smiles back on their daughter, THEIR daughter!

“How is Sally?” Mike asked after a long time where they just watched Sophie.

“She is fine, a bit exhausted but happy for you two.” The nurse told them before slowly walking up to Ben.

“We will have to take some tests and measurements now. You will get her back soon.” Ben gave Sophie back and watched as the nurse turned around and went into the other room. Doors falling shut behind her.

“We have a baby.” Ben muttered and turned around, pressing his face into Mike's chest.

“We are parents.” Mike said, smile still on his face as he hugged Ben tightly.

Exhausted, they fell back into the plastic chairs, holding onto each other as they waited to get their girl back.

Hours later, Ben was back in the car, but this time sat in the backseat, holding the baby carrier with Sophie in it and Mike drove as careful as never in his life.

“Can you believe this?” Ben asked, stroking over Sophie's soft hairs and smiled as the baby made a sound in her sleep.

“No, not really.” Mike answered, quietly, eyes fixed on the streets.

“I love her so much already.”

“Me too.”

When they arrived at home, they brought her upstairs to their room, where the crib stood and placed her into the crib, softly, to not wake her up and just stood there, watching her with fingers clasped together.

 “Still surreal.” Mike commented and touched Sophie's podgy cheeks.

“Mhhh.” Ben hummed and watched as blue eyes blinked open.

And then her tiny mouth followed and Mike had her in his arms in seconds.

“Is she hungry?”

“Probably.”

“I get it.” And Ben was gone, getting the formula while Mike sat down on the bed, holding the screaming bundle. Slowly, he begun to hum a song and swayed his arms around.

Ben was back fast, holding the bottle in one hand and a kitchen towel in the other.

Mike was given the bottle and he pressed the nub against Sophie's tiny mouth.

“Come on.” Ben said under his breath, kneeling next to them on the ground.

And then Sophie latched onto the bottle and the parents breathed a sigh of relief.

Weeks later, Ben was sitting with their daughter on the chair in the kitchen, talking to her in a soft voice as Mike prepared their breakfast and Sophie's fourth bottle.

Walking around the kitchen island, Mike sat down next to Ben, placing his tea on the table in front of him.

Fishing out his phone, he mumbled “Ben.” Before taking a picture of them.

“The lack of sleep suits you.” Mike said smiling and laughed as Ben shot him a dirty look.

“Same to you.” Ben then laughed too, before leaning over to kiss Mike softly.

 


End file.
